Tropes in Bleach: The Children of Izanami
is an article that lists tropes in the Bleach: The Children of Izanami series. A-G *'Action Girl': Avaron Setsuko, Hana Yūgure, The Punisher, Hyōryū Fūsoku, Soifon and pretty much any featured Arrancar. *'Action Mom:' Megami becomes one after kicking the tail of several Sector 3 Overwatch police attempting to kill her. *'Adorkable:' Aoi. *'Adult Fear:' There is an underlying theme of deception and loyalty and its consistency within the world. Kenta and the Punisher's actions and characteristics show how well people can disguise gruesome and life-shattering intentions from a group, community, or even an entire country. The Punisher's even show the inevitability of being hurt and hurting the ones closest to us. The horrific portrayal of war can be seen as an anti-war message to show how terrifying mass-scale conflict can truly be. The theme of religion and its extremes also has a dominating influence within the storyline and serves as an essential part of the conflict within the big groups involved. *'All-Powerful Bystander:' Ryūka Injiki. The guy has the power to manipulate time and can decimate even the strongest of opponents with his Shikai alone, but he is mostly featured as a side character despite having a close friendship with Ahatake and his family. The same goes with Jūshin Igen, the only difference between them being that he can manipulate gravity. *'All According To Plan:' Throughout the course of the series, Kenta Sonoda demonstrates complete deception and manipulation over the majority of other characters, all or most events barely hindering his personal plan to initiate the Plinian Movement. *'And I Must Scream:' The Punisher, after tearing Bokyaku apart piece by piece (literally), sends him to eternal torture in Hell. Because an example is not directly given, one can only imagine what is happening to him... :*Akisame's nightmare involved him enduring the high frequency of an unidentified and loud noise, and he was unable to scream due to the pain. *'An Ice Person:' Rukia Kuchiki. *'Animal Motif': Kibō, when dealing with Hanzei's training, is likened to that of a mad dog ready to attack anything. *'Anime Accent Absence:' Just about everyone who isn't of Japanese origin can speak the language pretty dang fluently. *'Apocalypse How:' There are two ways for the Red Sun to end the world; a peaceful and natural way in which normal existence fades away and reconstructs itself to a more heaven-like status, or the more brutal and destructive Plinian Movement by a believer of Red Sun. *'Ascended Extra:' Kenta was originally going to be just another side-character police officer before he became one of, if not THE major antagonist of the story. *'Asskicking Equals Authority:' The Soul Reapers and Espada. *'Attack! Attack! Attack!:' Daisuke, so far, is the embodiment of this trope, particularly noted when he is fighting against the Harbinger. *'Assimilation Plot:' Kenta's start of the Plinian Movement. *'Awesomeness by Analysis:' Kukkyōna, from the first clash of blades with Casilda, deduces her abilities and rank with an accurate guess. Casilda does the same to him. *'Ax Crazy:' The Punisher is the embodiment of this trope. Not only does she show an immense amount of insanity, she also has no qualms with killing everything and anything on a whim. :*Miharu, in a sense. She is stressed, and what does Daiyaku say as the thing that will help her relax? Killing people. :*Hyōryō and Oliver, who vocally scream and laugh in a manic manner as they are killing hapless Red Sun extremist Mooks. *'Australian Accent:' Braeburn. *'Badass:' Pretty much every character that can fight or has fought makes this trope. *'Badass Normal:' Angelika, Hyōryū and Oliver, with only their fists, intellect, and guns to fight with. :*Avaron, capable of killing seven Ahijados-level Hollow with her Kidō pistol. By herself. :*And while we're at it, Kenta. Let's face it, he's managed to decieve his own police colleagues, the military, and even the governing leadership of Yūrei. The only people who know about his plans? He told them. *'Badass Boasting:' Subverted by Shindō Takuji and V-14. Shindō briefly brags about defeating and capturing them... before Anton shuts him up with a bright and explosive disappearing act. *'Badass Family:' The Kurosaki Family and Injiki family are very much this. *'Badass Longcoat: '''Angelika wears one. *'Bad Guys Do The Dirty Work:' Three weeks befeore Soul Society's planned attack the Red Sun extremist hideout and eliminate the residents, the V-14 mercenaries stormed in and did it themselves - something that was quite embarrassing for Shindō. Angelika even taunts him for this just to add insult to injury. *'Battle Aura:' Just about everyone who wields a sword can pull this off to varying extents. *'Battle in the Center of the Mind:' Daisuke when up against his Zanpakutō, and later on the two against the Monitor. *'The Beautiful People:' Nearly everyone within the cast is attractive (with the exception of Sensō and Kyōki Keshin, the Hantā's two freaks of nature. *'Because You Were Nice To Me:' The reason why the Punisher's anger builds up towards Daisuke. Even when she is revealed to be the judge of Hell and her deceptive nature is proven to him, he doesn't seem to care in the least and continues to act in a positive manner towards her. *'Barehanded Block:' Casilda was able to pull this off in the initial stages of the battle with Rana Zolinder. *'Berserk Button:' Daisuke Hayate, when Ryūketsu ōtamu attempts to convince him who Sakura Kojima really was. This also happened with Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit when he found himself on the losing end with The Monitor. :*Sakura attempts to do this to Daisuke, but fails. However, she gets a much better reaction from Braeburn after making a nasty remark about the death of his mother (though whether she is lying or not is yet has yet to be confirmed). :*Kibō has shown himself to have quite a nasty reaction to having his berserk button pressed when it comes to questioning his philosophy. Too bad it was against the wrong guy. *'Beware of the Nice Ones:' Megami Kurosaki. While her personality is sweet and contrast compared to her battle-loving and somewhat psychotic family, her Bankai possesses the ability to completely control and dismantle the liquid in a human's body, making possibilities of a brutal and agonizing death. :*Aoi Taijiri also began to show shades of this in her later appearances. While initially shy, being around Megami helped her overcome her shyness, and, she quickly began to display an ice-like attitude when angered. *'Beyond The Impossible:' Kenta is attempting to summon the end of existence. Need I say more? *'BFS:' Braeburn's Shikai, considering it can extend for and reach extremely long distances at extremely brief intervals. :*The Slayer's sword, although not as long as Braeburn's Shikai, is a rather huge claymore that would definitely make all the other big swords jealous. *'Big Bad:' Kenta. *'Big Brother Is Watching:' Aoi can watch the entire region, whenever she pleases. The exact limit to what she can see has never been mentioned. *'The Big Guy:' Kyōki, with all his hulking, muscular size behind him. *'Bird Run:' This is seen often with the Shinigami group trekking through Hell. *'Bishōnen:' Nearly all of the males are this. *'Black and Grey Morality:' Despite the Soul Reapers' identity of keeping peace and despite the children of Izanami's movement for a utopia, all of them are far from saints. Some can be just as ruthless, arrogant, manipulative, psychotic, homicidal and/or morally-ambiguous as the antagonists are. *'Black and White Insanity: The mentally unstable De Soto's attire almost always consists of a black and white uniform, never showing any other color. *'''Blood From The Mouth: The Punisher, when she is stabbed through the chest by 666. *'Blood Knight:' Ahatake, Miharu, and Daiyaku are embodiments of this trope, the former of the two especially. *'Blue Blood:' The Hayates. *'Body Horror:' Izanami's children were born not from the womb, but from the skin, flesh, and bones ripped out from her body. :*This also might be noted for Bokyaku's arms, considering they still squirm in pain after they are ripped from the body. Achrones150 originally intended for the Punisher to rip Bokyaku apart piece by piece and bury him alive, but this idea was scrapped. *'Brilliant But Lazy:' The Injiki family possesses incredible skill and power, yet they would rather nap and play around than actually training. The majority of the Kurosaki family suffers from this, as well. *'Bridal Carry:' Daisuke carries the Punisher this way on the way to the hospital due to her severe injuries courtesy of 666. *'Broken Bird:' The Punisher, to an extreme degree. She uses the millennial-long pain inflicted on her as a drug and uses it as her very own fuel. *'Broken Pedestal:' Kenta. *'Brother-Sister Incest:' Played straight with The Punisher and the Reaper. *'Butt Monkey / The Chew Toy:' Braeburn McTavish has experienced time and time again this trope, what with the hostilities towards him courtesy of his Soul Society colleagues, eventual betrayal by those very same colleagues, and the scorn from Daisuke and (initially) his father upon his attempt to redeem himself. He is also a victim of slapstick comedy and just plain physical abuse by his allies. Oh, and did I mention Kenta is blackmailing him into his plot? *'By The Power of Grayskull!:' Everyone with a Zanpakutō does this trope. *'Cassandra Truth:' Miharu suspects the police are hiding something and doesn't trust them at all. Turns out she is horribly right. *'Characterization Marches On:' At first, Kenta appears to be nothing more than your average police officer, right? As the storyline goes on, more and more of his dark and sociopathic nature is revealed to the point of people completely forgetting who he was before. *'Chekhov's Gun:' Were you thinking that Kenta's mental monologue at the intro of the arc was just random thoughts? Then you'd probably be surprised to discover that he is blatantly stating his motive for his immoral actions. :*In combination with her "story", Sakura seems to make the fact that she is emanating an energy different from a normal Soul Reaper pointless to know... until she is revealed to be one of Izanami's children. *'Chekhov's Gunman:' Kenta, at first, seems to be a simple side character and protagonist overshadowed by the more powerful heroes of our story. That is, until it is revealed that he was the real Big Bad all along. *'Child Soldiers:' Back in the day, Jūshin had literally grew up in the military. *'City of Adventure:' The capital of Yūrei's basically the center of conflict as far this troper is concerned. *'Combat Pragmatist:' Kenta doesn't have the capacity to kill all of the Kurosaki and Injiki by himself. Solution? Send them to the Red Sun deities to do the dirty work for him. *'Comedic Sociopathy:' Anton makes a sarcastic joke to Hyōryu about putting a timed explosive within the radicals' weapon just for entertainment... and all but Oliver take him seriously. Hyōryū even complains about Anton toying with their lives to support this trope. *'Conspiracy Redemption:' Kenta kept the police force under the belief that they were doing ethical things such as the arrest of Aoi Taijiri, when they were simply being manipulated by him as a means of keeping his true face a secret. *'Cool Sword:' Every one featured. *'Costume Porn:' It's evident. *'Crapsack World:' When you die you end up as a peasant in a medieval Japanese slum, ruled by a bunch of Soul Reapers who are generally more interested in getting into fights with each other than doing their jobs. And this is the Good Place. Eventually, you die again, and your spiritual body crumbles and becomes part of the reishi that makes up Soul Society, while your actual soul gets reincarnated back on Earth, in an endless cycle. The only known breaks in this cycle occur if you've commited serious sins in life, in which case you go to Hell after you've died, or if your lingering soul corrupts into a hollow - in which case you can be saved by a zanpakutou, but if you're shot by a quincy arrow instead, your soul is destroyed forever. *'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass:' While Seireitou's role in the story is very small, his very eccentric and odd behaviour causes characters such as Ahatake to doubt his teachings. Miharu even went as far as to consider him an "idiot-of-a-teacher" (probably not, but thought I'd add it in). But it's not until he becomes serious that he becomes a force to be reckoned with, to the point that even Ahatake would refuse to fight him. :*Jūshin's childish and clueless behavior in most cases would have many thinking that he is a rather idiotic person. However, his case is similar to Seireitou's. When he becomes serious, he turns from a comedy relief character to a terrifying foe. He didn't come King for his looks, after all. *'Cryptic Conversation:' Sakura and Casilda have one during the duel between Findor and Daisuke. *'Curbstomp Battle:' Sakura and Daisuke's battle against the Ahijados. :*Avaron against the seven Ahijados pinning her down. *'Damsel In Distress:' Subverted in the case of Sakura. Daisuke seems to awaken Sakura out of the fusion with Bokyaku, but it is implied by her and Braeburn that she could have actually done so at any time she wanted. *'Dark Messiah:' Kenta, fitting this role right down to a T. *'A Date With Rosie Palms:' In her past, there were lots of males willing to do this to the Punisher. *'Deadpan Snarker:' :*Braeburn on multiple occasions, particularly towards Daisuke throughout the time of each other's company. :*Ryūka Injiki has quite a sharp and sarcastic tongue when speaking with other people, and that often puts him in a position where people just want to punch his lights out. :*Kibō performs this trope as easily and naturally as his father would to the point of Miharu actually punching him in the face due to the blatant nature of his insults. *'Dead To Begin With:' A lot of the characters are post-death spirits. They can still die, however, since the story is influenced by the Buddhist wheel of samsara theme. *'Death Glare:' Kukkyōna uses this on Braeburn on occasions, and Kaze Sasayaki silences an uppity police officer with it. *'Demonic Invaders:' The Ahijados invading Yūrei. *'Demoted to Extra:' Everyone in the Kurosaki and Injiki family. *'The Determinator:' Daisuke is an embodiment of this trope. *'Did Not Do The Research:' Achrones150 is guilty of this concerning language and foreign culture. *'Disappears Into Light:' Jaaku, upon his "death". *'Dissonant Serenity:' Angelika. Even when she is staring into the eyes of an experienced Gotei 13 Captain, all she does is smile and laugh while her subordinates are riled up within his presence. :*Brina personifies this trope to a near-realistic degree. *'The Dragon:' Ryūketsu to Bokyaku. *'Driving Question:' How does one defy the destiny of the Red Sun? Who truly are the conspirators aiding the extremist followers' cause? Who really is the overseer of the worlds? There are quite a few that can be found within this saga. *'Dual-Wielding:' Kukkyōna, Kibō, and Casilda. *'Dysfunctional Family:' With the exception of Megami, the entire Kurosaki family exhibits sociopathic, psychotic, and mentally unstable tendencies. Even Daiyaku comments on it, stating that Megami and possibly he are the only ones with a sane mind. *'Eccentric Mentor:' Seireitou Kawahiru is a prime example of this trope, especially in regards to the training of both Miharu Kurosaki in an earlier arc, and Ahatake Kurosaki in the current arc. While providing comic relief, he is the wise master that trains the Hero in learning techniques they would never learn elsewhere. However, in addition, Seireitou could also work as both the Sadistic Teacher and The Obi-Wan, but none so more than this aforementioned trope. *'Elaborate Underground Base:' Not as elaborate as other examples of this trope, but Aoi's library has a large flight of stairs that leads to an underground computer with with several monitors that allow her to watch the entire region. *'Empathetic Weapon:' The Zanpakutō in which Shinigami fight with. *'Energy Absorption:' Daisuke absorbs the very fires of Hell in a final attack on the Harbinger, with explosive results. *'Epiphanic Prison:' The Punisher virtually locks herself in her own private hell in order to protect herself from feeling hurt and abused. *'Establishing Character Moment:' Avaron. *'Even Evil Has Standards:' During Megami's imprisonment, at the mention one of the cop's wanting Megami's dead body, his partner referred to him as "sick". *'Every Girl Is Cuter With Hair Decs:' The giant "plus" Aoi wears on her head does nothing to detract from her cuteness. *'Evil Only Has To Win Once:' The percieved completion of the Plinian Movement. *'Explaining Your Power To The Enemy:' Happens very often. *'Expy:' :*'Black Lagoon:' Angelika (Balalaika), Anton (Chang), Hyōryū (Revy), and Oliver (Revy). :*'Team Fortress 2:' Braeburn (Sniper). :*'Mahou Sensei Negima!:' Aoi Taijiri (Nodoka Miyazaki) :*'Naruto Shippuden': Daisuke Hayate (Yahiko) *'Faceless Goons:' The majority of Ahijados soldiers. *'Fatal Flaw:' :*Miharu Kurosaki's ignorant and rebellious attitude leads to the punishment of having her and Daiyaku's powers sealed off by Avaron. Had it not been for the crisis, the seal would have lasted for a total of three months. She gained a habit of lying to her mother to the point of threatening to destroy the trust between the two. :*Braeburn, his belief in Red Sun ultimately costing him his position in the Gotei 13 and earning him several years branded as a criminal on the run. :*Kukkyōna and Daisuke's strong loyalty towards the Seireitei blinds them from realizing the truth of Braeburn's "defection" for years to come. *'Faux Action Girl:' Megami, despite being a considerably skilled fighter, is often stuck on the sidelines and in the back of the crowd at times. This is subverted later on in the series, when she judo-kicks the hell out of multiple armed police officers attempting to kill her. *'Fighting Series:' Trope speaks for itself. *'Five Man Band:' In EverlastingDarkness and Achrones' section of the story: :*'The Hero:' Miharu :*'The Lancer:' Erza :*'The Big Guy/Girl:' Daiyaku and Kyashi can tie for this. :*'The Smart Guy:' Ryūka, hidden behind the sarcasm. :*'The Chick:' Midoriko and Kyashi. *'Four Is Death:' Out of the children of Izanami, a total of four have appeared within the storyline. Guess what their eventual job is? :*This is a trope run rampant in the criminal organization Inner Circle. Four companies, four ranks, four-man teams.... *'Fridge Horror:' The psychological effect of rape and abuse, even if it happens only once, can be quite severe. The Punisher is someone who has subjected herself to a whopping total of 350,000+ years of this daily. Now, keep in mind that the Punisher, although a deity, possesses a perfectly human mind and thought process. One night of rape can result in permanent psychological trauma. Suddenly, you find yourself wondering just how in the world the Punisher managed to retain what little sanity she had throughout the years. There's also the question of how her siblings helped her out, considering she runs on masochism... :*In one scene of the Death Row prison, Megami is being raped by one of Kenta's men. From the very start of her awakening in the cell, that very same man has mentioned doing this after she is killed by Kenta. Also from that very start, there are a total of two hours until the execution time. Makes you wonder if that particular rape scene shown was the only time... *'Fun With Foreign Languages:' The two parallel storylines have their respective titles labeled in English, Spanish, and Japanese. *'Foreshadowing:' Kenta, while watching the news concerning the initial Ahijados attack against the police, is drinking a glass of champagne, a drink usually used for celebrations. This is justified later on when he reveals that one of the parts of the Plinian Movement involve a large enough amount of kills to summon the crosses. *'Gender Misdirection:' Casilda's other name Cortez could lead to this, to those who haven't met her directly. *'Geo Effects:' Hollows and Arrancar are much more powerful when fighting in Hueco Mundo because there is a much higher concentration of spirit energy in the air than in the real world. *'Get A Hold Of Yourself Man:' When Braeburn falls into complete despair, Daisuke and Hana use this trope on him via a good old pimp slap to the face. *'German Accent:' Angelika. *'Giant Space Flea From Nowhere:' Izanami's children. The location in where they come from is virtually unknown. The scrolls state that they came from the land of the dead as Izanami was, but the entire spiritual world is the land of the dead.... right? Right? *'Good Cop/Bad Cop:' While Megami is imprisoned, one of the guards shot at her, insulted her, even hinted at wanting to rape her dead body, while the other cop treats her somewhat civilly, answering her questions and holding the other cop off.... until the good cop goes on his coffee break.... *'Grey and Gray Morality:' The Espada Afilado seek to restore their government to the power it once had. Kenta is attempting to push forth the movement of instilling a new level of utopia that Yuurei has been seeking ever since Yuurei's creation. The Soul Society and Yuurei Oukoku's government generally aims to keep things balanced and in order. H-P *'Henpecked Husband:' Poor, poor Ryūka... *'Heroic BSOD: 'Braeburn McTavish experiences this upon seeing the form of the Harbinger for the first time. He curls up into a ball and shuts out the initial stages of a duel between the Slayer, Daisuke Hayate, and the Harbinger. :*Avaron undergoes a forced variant of this trope when exposed to the resolve-breaking spiritual pressure of the Monitor. :*Daisuke briefly experiences this after discovering that he is unable to scratch, let alone defeat the Monitor in their battle in his mindscape, even with the help of his Zanpakuto. :*Haralson McTavish, throughout his introduction, is revealed to have gone into a long-year phase and having the worst one out of the characters thus far. When he meets Akisame and Soifon at first, he shows a friendly and calm nature at first when disguising himself as Jack Taylor. However, once his identity's revealed, he slowly begins to reveal his nihilistic, shell-shocked, anarchistic, and even sociopathic side to his person. *'He's Back:' Played straight with Braeburn, coming back from several years worth of hiding. *'Hidden Eyes:' Megami does this at times *'Hidden Badass:' Despite being the group pacifist, Megami has no problem destroying waves of multiple gunman shooting at her with only her bare hands. *'Hidden Villain:' Kenta (jeez, how many tropes can this guy be applied to, anyway?) *'High Octane Nightmare Fuel:' Brina's Zanpakutō can physically turn the human body into mush, and can keep the victim alive until the very end of the process. :*Megami is a woman who cares deeply for life and will take it upon herself to preserve what lives she can. But when captured, Megami is forced to listen to the screams of civilians as they are being executed by Kenta's men. At the same time, she is being raped viciously by one of Kenta's men, the same one who wanted to do the things he is doing to her when she was dead. Lastly, but not least, she is expected to join the rest of those hapless, screaming victims in death. Take in the fact that she is alone and without the family she so heavily bonds to in a twisted version of Death Row. *'Hint Dropping:' Avaron, in a conversation with Kukkyona, does this to him. Kukkyona does it back. The beginning of a relationship insues. This troper is pleased. *'Hive Mind:' Metaphorically, in the case where V-14 members are working together in their missions. *'Holy War': The Ahijados-Yūrei War. *'Honor Before Reason:' This is evident in the fight with the ever-so-powerful Harbinger. Despite the fact they are facing an overpowered monster, Daisuke and Hana (and later on Braeburn) decide to confront it head-on (with somewhat disastrous results), with Daisuke out of a life vow, Hana out of dedication for Soul Society, and Braeburn because Hana called him a coward for not doing something pointless. *'Horrors of War': The Mourning War, recollected by Daisuke when urged about its occurance by Sakura, tells of the horrible battles fought against the Virus-Plague Hive-Mind Hollow. This just goes to show further that Daisuke, despite his childish and energetic attitude at times, has the weight of past war's burdens, giving him a good perspective about loss, suffering, and pain. *'Horsemen of the Apocalypse:' While never appearing themselves, the inscription on Ahatake's Zanpakutō references the Horseman of Death. *'Hot-Blooded:' Daisuke, both figuratively and literally (when in combat). *'I Am Not Left-Handed:' Hana uses this in the fight against the Harbinger, and the Harbinger uses it back. *'I Am A Humanitarian:' Midoriko states that if the children of Izanami weren't real, she'd eat Ryuka's arm. Sounds like a joke, right? Until she actually starts to get into description.... *'I Am Your Opponent:' Daisuke interrupts the fight between Hana and the Harbinger with this trope. *'Idiot Hero:' :*Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki. Although he plays more of a minor role within the series than he did before, he still serves as a protagonist. At times, he shows obliviousness to his surroundings (yelling for his wife without realizing he teleported himself right in her vicinity) and either chooses to ignore or is completely ignorant to threats towards himself (insulting Rukia Kuchiki's drawings at the risk of being retaliated against). :*Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki, in a manner similar to Ahatake. She, along with her boyfriend Daiyaku Itonami, infiltrates Yūrei's Police HQ for the apparent feelings of distrust law enforcement has towards them as well as the apparently unnecessary arrest of Aoi Taijiri... only to have little to no planning for her actions. She shuts down the entire surveillance system to keep cover for her and Daiyaku... only after waving at the surveillance camera when it was online. Later on, Daiyaku figures out too late that the infiltration was pointless when they could've just came up to the front door and asked. *'I Just Want My Beloved To Be Happy:' Ahatake to Megami. This trope also applies very well to Akisame and his wife Soifon. *'Immortal Hero:' So far, none of the protagonists have died, while the bad guys' numbers continue to dwindle. *'Impossibly Cool Weapon: '''This story's full of 'em. *'Indy Ploy:' Most likely what Daisuke does. *'Irony:' Kenta, who seems like one of the most loyal and duty-bound police officers in the Yūrei Police Force, is actually nothing more than a manipulative snake who could possibly borderline on insanity, what with his apocalyptic heaven plan and all. *'Internal Monologue:' Kenta's mental monologue. *'Kill The Cutie:' Kenta orders for librarian Aoi Taijiri's arrest, then kills her in order to ensure that she does not reveal any more information to the Kurosaki. *'Kill It With Ice:' What Sode no Shirayuki allows Rukia to do. ::'Tsuikyū no Mai, Mushi''' is quite literally this, to the point where it freezes everything around Rukia that is a living thing, sparing only inorganic structures. *'Limited Wardrobe:' The majority of the characters involved in the series stick to the clothing demonstrated in their respective profile pictures throughout the stories. *'Living Relic:' Casilda Selestino. *'Long Title:' The books Midoriko was reading, among which were "Body Horror: Now You Too Can Ruin Someone's Body From The Inside Out", and "Powers You Never Knew You Had and What To Do With Them Now You've Wised Up". *'Nice Job Breaking It, Hero:' Had the order not been given by Soul Society to kill Brina McTavish's mother, she would have never killed those hapless Punishment Force gooks and defected from Soul Society. *'No Periods, Period:' Pretty much all of the women have been shown not to have signs of a period, and this troper intends to keep it that way. *'Nut Cracker': Hyōryū so far has been prone to take her anger out through the aggression against a male's groin. *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy:' This seems to be the case with Braeburn and Hana, though not to an extreme. *'The Masochistic Tango:' Bits and pieces of this can be seen between Loly and De Soto during the latter's interrogation of the former. :*From the very start of the Reaper's introduction, this is played straight in the relationship between him and the Punisher. Both are enemies of each other, with one seeking to create a utopia for the world and the other seeking to throw existence into complete and total chaos. But seconds right after they meet each other, the clothes become really close to flying off. This is not out of romance or love; they just really want to screw each other's brains out. *'May-December Romance:' Kibou and Midoriko. Ages have been a vague thing within the storyline, but it's a known fact that Midoriko had helped raise Kibou when he was a baby. *'Mildly Military:' V-14. *'Muscles Are Meaningless:' Although the majority of characters possess a rather average build, they also have immense physical strength to back themselves up in combat. *'My Name Is Indigo Montoya:' Casilda and Findor Carias introduce themselves to Sakura and Daisuke prior to the latters' conflict. Casilda once again does this mutually with Kukkyona. *'Nakama:' Even in the criminal regime of V-14, this trope serves to exist between Angelika, Anton, Oliver, Hyōryū, and Shadō. *'Nakamania:' Kibō experiences a darker version of this trope in the "warm-up" Hanzei gives him. As he is struggling with superweight boulders, he has a flashback of the times Miharu essentially dominates where he has failed. This drives him into a determined rage and pushes his torn body until he successfully finishes all fifty laps and make it all the way back up to the mountain top on time. *'Names To Run Away From Really Fast:' Most likely, the majority of the Zanpakutō featured apply to this trope. ::While not counting as a name, the inscription on Ahatake's Zanpakutō "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him." could count. *'Neutral Female:' Casilda and Sakura, during the battle between Findor and Daisuke. Subverted for Sakura when she attempts to attack Casilda, only to get struck down by a hidden 666. Subverted for Casilda when she is challenged by Kukkyōna later on. *'Ninja:' 666. *'No-Holds-Barred-Beatdown:' The Punisher presents a rather disturbing and gruesome expression of this when she rips Bokyaku's arms off, kicks him to the ground facefirst, and then sits on him while he bleeds out for a moment. Did I mention that his severed arms were shaking violently as if they were in pain? *'Number of the Beast:' Although not his real name, the Primera calls her personal assassin/bodyguard by the alias of 666 for unknown reasons. *'Physical God:' All of Izanami's children. *'Physical Scars Psychological Scars:' Braeburn has a particularly nasty set of scars on his back that reflect his being betrayed by his colleagues in Soul Society. *'Psycho for Hire:' Miharu, sent out by Kenta in order to kill Izanami's children to prevent the Plinian Movement (although it is later on revealed that he really sends them off with the expectation that she as well as her comrades would get slaughtered). *'Pillar of Light:' Existant in the event of a particularly powerful Zanpakuto release. :*Anton performs this trope to a T when he uses a modified Idomu Īwatasu spell in order to escape Captain Shindō Takuji. :*Rukia unleashes this trope on six hapless Ahijados who happened to stand between her and the rescue of a Mod Soul from execution. *'Precursors:' The children of Izanami are part of the first sentient beings to ever come to existence, and could very well be the very first gods to ever walk the spiritual realm. *'Prison Rape:' The only thing different about this trope is that Megami's a female. Q-V *'Quit Your Whining:' :*Hana uses this on Braeburn during the battle with the Harbinger to great effect. :*Daisuke's Zanpakutō spirit uses this on Daisuke prior to the fight with the Monitor. *'Rage Against The Heavens:' If you consider the Red Sun as the bringers of "Heaven", then pretty much every character who isn't affiliated with the religion (with the exception of the Espada Afilado. *'Rape Discretion Shot:' In Children of Izanami: Inquisition, one would get the impression that Megami is simply being struck with a whip or some other torturous object. This troper used otherwise... *'Rapid Fire Typing:' Played straight with Kenta. *'Redemption Quest:' Kibō, feeling self-loathing for his inability to protect his family and his position in Miharu's shadow, performs this trope in order to regain himself. *'The Reveal:' :*Kenta, in a conversation with Braeburn, reveals himself to be the mastermind (or at least a vital part) of the Ahijados invasion of Yūrei. :*The Slayer indirectly does this when first encountering the Shinigami squad sent to retrieve Sakura, allowing allow of the facts pointing to her being the Punisher. :*Braeburn reveals the backstory to Kukkyōna and informs him of a conspiracy plot against him made by theological opponents within the Soul Society. He had never deserted his post, but was forced out. :*Bokyaku's motives and what he has in store for the Punisher. *'Real Men Wear Pink:' While not exactly wearing pink, the guard to Ahatake's new Zanpakutō is pink. *'Revenge Best Served': Over 600 years later, the First and Last of the Founding Members of the Espada, Rana Zolinder returns for her quest to kill the Primera and destroy the Espada Afilado for casting her out during the reign of Sosuke Aizen. *'Rule of Symbolism:' During his fight with Sensō in Hell, Braeburn is struck into the water of the Second Level and swims deeper in order to lower his opponent's speed and render him vulnerable to attack. This event can be a symbol of pregnancy in where the baby is taken care of and protected by the mother's body, considering that the invader (Sensō) is killed shortly afterwards. This can be further supported by the Punisher's status as a leader of Hell and Braeburn's status as a follower of Red Sun. *'Running On Water:' Ahatake on his way back to the Yūrei Ōkoku. *'Room Full of Crazy:' The building at Road 701, covered in Red Sun graffiti and drawn in a substance that seems to be blood. That crazy enough for you? *'Sacred First Kiss:' Subverted when Avaron and Kukkyōna are interrupted by an aggravated and impatient Braeburn. *'Save the Girl': Nearly the entiriety of Los Niños de Izanami: Despertar del Infierno, was based off the single objective of saving The Punisher from being merged by Bokyaku, despite the turn of events at the end of the arc. *'The Scapegoat:' Aoi, used by Kenta as a means to turn potential attention away from him. *'Science Fiction Versus Fantasy:' There's a lot of it, too much to really explain for this troper. *'The Siege:' Deconstructed in the initial invasion of Yūrei; the Ahijados's use of this trope works at first, but their forces are eventually decimated by the combined efforts of the police and Shinigami. *'Silly Rabbit, Idealism is For Kids!:' In a conversation with Megami, Kenta subtly uses this trope and insults her for her good faith within her family. *'Single Specimen Species:' The Harbinger. *'Sing with me!: '''While trying to force Haralson McTavish's location out of Loly, De Soto sings "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" to her, albeit slamming her head into the wall at the end of each verse. *'Sins of the Father: All of the major characters involved in Izanami no Jidō: Chichi no Tsumi were in some way affected by Charles McTavish, the father of Haralson McTavish, and grandfather of Braeburn McTavish. *'''Shell-Shocked Veteran: Daisuke can be considered one and his cheery attitude could simply be a subconscious attempt to hide the scars. Braeburn is one, as well. *'Shout-Out:' Angelika makes a shout-out to TV Tropes when she says to Oliver and Hyōryū, "If you two have to act out your "masochistic tango", I think it would be best to save it until after the mission is over and done with." :*After his conversation with Tenshi Chinokatsubō, Kenta exits the door singing the Humbling River by Puscifer. *'Split-Second Blade Spam:' Braeburn used this constantly in the fights during the trip to save Sakura. *'Stand-Off': During which Col, Rana Zolinder's brother, comes to assist her as well as bring in a number of loyal Arrancar, outnumbering the present Espada Afilado from 3-1, initiating a series of taunts and vehement retorts, on the verge of starting an all out war on Empresa soil. *'Teen Genius:' Kenta and Avaron, successful commanders of their own part of the police force, and they're only in their early 20s. *:Kibō, considering his analytic intellect when the time calls for it, can be considered one. *'The Stoic': Kukkyōna Hayate fits this role without exception, being the man who's never shell-shocked, never broken, never worrying even in the most heated encounters such as with Cortez (Casilda) Selestino and 666, the revelation of Sakura's identity having already deduced this long before it was confirmed, Sakura bleeding and injured badly, and even during the climactic hour of Harbinger's awakening and assumed defeat he stood with a unwavering calm that only he can possess. :*Casilda is also a notable stoic, barely unnerved by even the biggest of threats directed to her person. This is done to the point of where she claims to have seen it all due to her status as a Living Relic. *'Story Breaker Power:' Both Ahatake and Miharu. Miharu's Zanpakutō is basically anything she wants it to be, and Ahatake's a nuke waiting to go off at the right moment...even when you don't consider the fact that he went to enhance his powers even more with the help of Seireitou. *'The Sweat Drop:' Recently, Shadō has become notorious for this during his comrades' antics. *'Sword Beam:' Miharu's method of dealing with the energy attacks bombarding the Yūrei Ōkoku. Also, Ahatake's Getsuga Tenshō. *'Theme Naming:' The children of Izanami are all named with a title that states their jobs. *'Training From Hell:' Kibō and Miharu are victims of this, thanks to Hanzei and Seireitou respectively. *'Tricksters:' The Punisher. *'Trickster Mentor:' Seireitou and Hanzei Kurosaki are examples of this. With Seireitou, his training of Ahatake would usually be "do it or die" sessions. And if that weren't enough, he also stabs Ahatake's Zanpakutō spirit and kills it (twice). Also, as Ahatake would say, Seireitou has a tendency to screw with people just for the hell of it, something the latter himself agrees to. Though, despite this, Seireitou has proven time and again that there is a method to the madness, which Ahatake realizes usually after the training. In Hanzei's case, he enjoys being a dick to Kibō, repeatedly putting the boy in training sessions that would end with the training being cut if Kibō fails to do it. So that, in addition to being afraid of being killed during training, Kibō needs to worry about being booted too. But just like Seireitou, Hanzei also has a "method to the madness", doing this to force Kibō to fight through the thoughts of failure. *'Truth in Televsion:' While possibly not to the degree in the story, in Real Life, police officers can be sometimes untrustworthy and brutal. *'Two of a kind': Both Kukkyōna and Casilda Selestiono appear to be mirror personalities of each other, their war waging against the two Spirit Species embodies how alike the two really are, despite personal agendas and quirks. *'Undertaker: 'The Prophet has secretly been using all of the events occuring within the Yurei Okoku to further his own goals in the World of the Loving. *'Un Paused:' Miharu, when she was knocked out by Daiyaku, was in the middle of yelling at Kenta, but was knocked unconscious in mid-sentence. When she is revived, the first words that come out of her mouth are the end of the sentence. *'Utopia Justifies The Means:' Kenta's plot. *'Villainous Breakdown:' Jaaku Ketsurui has the worst out of the series thus far. He is arrogant and excited that he can fight the Slayer on even ground due to his Zanpakutō's ability to absorb energy. However, once he absorbs too much of it, he starts to panic, then completely lose it and start ranting in a wild and insane manner until he explodes in a pillar of light. :*The Punisher experiences a mild version of this shortly after their escapade from Hell is over, courtesy of Daisuke's still-kind heart towards her despite the fact he knows how cruel and twisted she is. :*When Sakura and Bokyaku seperate from their fusion, Bokyaku goes from a calm and sly being to a broken-hearted, confused and despair-ridden man. From there, he becomes angry when Sakura states her reasoning and belittles him for his actions, before accepting defeat and his ultimate fate with weariness. *'Vision Quest:' What Charles McTavish gives his son in a mild Mind Screw session. W-Z *'Wall Slump:' Sakura, after waking up and still bleeding out from the injury delivered by 666, walks back into the temple and slumps against the wall to watch the fight between Casilda and Kukkyōna take place. *'The War Room:' Jūshin, Chidori, Shiro, and the Captains are talking about the battle plans in the Ahijados-Yūrei War for this trope. *'Wave Motion Gun:' Ahatake's Cero. Also the energy blasts bombarding Yūrei Ōkoku could qualify. *'The Walking Dead:' Trope technically used by Kibō. During the phases of his increasingly stressful training, the effects of it as well as his own determined anger ultimately causes his system to "separate" itself at times. His body would continue to operate under the last "orders" it was given, and his mind would be shrouded in his varying thoughts. *'When it All Began:' The birth of Izanami's children. *'Wild West Shoot Out': The team-up of Hyōryū Fūsoku and Oliver, guns blazing against the Red Sun radicals in the outskirts of the Rukon District fits the stereotype. *'With Friends Like These:' The alliance between Braeburn, Daisuke, and Kukkyōna Hayate. Averted in Kukkyōna's case when Braeburn reveals the reasoning behind his "desertion". *'Worthy Opponent:' This is evident in the likes of Casilda and Kukkyōna, their comments towards each other supporting this trope. *'Worf Had The Flu:' If Miharu hadn't recently deactivated her Zanpakutō and had been paying attention, the wounds she'd received would have been far less severe. *'Yank The Dog's Chain:' Braeburn seems to have regained the majority of everyone's trust as a Shinigami, and Hana even states that he might be re-instated into the Gotei 13... then he gets exposed as the killer of a Deep Cover Ops unit that stumbled across him in Yuurei. *:In an earlier arc, after having to endure Miharu blatantly lying to her concerning her...doings... with Daiyaku, Megami confronts her and ends up with the result of Miharu promising not to lie again. Sounds great, right? It is... until Miharu decides to pull a double whammy on her and not only lie to "investigate" the police, but also hide the results of failure from her as well. It must suck to be that particular mom, huh? *'Villain on Board: 'The Watcher when he attacks Haralson and the gang on a private jet. *'You Gotta Have Blue Hair:' Aoi Taijiri's hair (and eyes) are varying shades of purple. *'You Gotta Shoot em' in the Head: '''During their short confrontation, Akisame manages to shoot De Soto right between his eyes with his Kido pistol, only for the Arrancar to quickly regain his pose and say that Haralson McTavish is the only one capable of killing him. *'Zeerust:''' Every piece of technology within Yūrei would be futuristic to our standards, but it's an everyday thing when compared to the characters. :*Akisame embodies this trope rather well. Mainly due to his cybernetic arm and other various augmentations that he had acquired after his service in the Yurei Civil War. References Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Trope Pages